ROTG Drabbles
by FanGirlsOfThe21stCentury
Summary: Just your average random ROTG Drabbles. Includes a glitter-fyed Pitch, crazy-cookie loving elves, Cupid, and… GLITTER!
1. Nightmares, Fearlings, and… GLITTER?

**Ok, first time on Fanfiction. So, hi! It's Ashley! So thus was one of my first durables so be nice! :T anyway, I don't own ROTG or any of the characters (you guys prob know that already, but I don't need to get sued!) So anyway please enjoy! :D**

Pitch backed away from the advancing guardians. Ashley, the newest one, stared at him menacingly and Jack laughed. "There's no where to hide now, pitch." He suddenly got a wicked smile on his face and melted into the shadows. Ashley heaved a sigh and gritted her teeth. "You had to say that again, didn't you?" She mumbled. Silently, pitch came up from behind Jack (like last time) and raised his scythe. Ashley was about to yell for him to get out of the way when he muttered something about stupid nightmares and stupid Pitch as he grabbed the handle of the scythe, swinging Pitch back and forth on his own weapon. He finally slammed Pitch into the wall and Ashley strode up to him, a replica water scythe in her hands. "Please." Pitch said pathetically. "W-water cannot hurt me." She raised an eyebrow as Jack touched it and it turned solid ice. "Let's test that theory."

Pitch groaned and woke up to the dizzying light, only to find the Easter Bunny smirking at him. North smiled. "Good! He is awake!" He bellowed. Ashley stifled a laugh and high-fived Jack. Sandy wagged his finger. Pitch tried to move, only to find that he was bounded to a rock. In sunlight. "No where to hide this time, mate." Bunny taunted. Pitch struggled. And also failed. North suddenly whistled and pitch turned to the horror of hundred of elves… with paintbrushes. He turned back to the guardians and saw all of them with this brushes too. "This is going to be fun." Jack said. The elves dipped paint in the brushes and began to draw over Pitch, amid his threats and screeches. Ashley drew a mustache on him. Jack took a bucket, filled it with rainbow paint, and promptly dyed his clothes pink. "What do you think you're doing!" Pitch roared. "I am the nightmare king, and I-"  
"Am covered in rainbow paint."  
Sandman tapped him on the shoulder and pitch turned his head. "Oh no..." Sandman grinned and flipped the on switch. Glitter flew everywhere and all over pitch covering him in the most horrifyingly atrocious neon sparkles and glitter. (And Bunnymund was horrified a bit too-realizing that there were sparkles in his Warren) By the time he finished glitter-fying him, tooth fairy placed a little bejewelled tiara on his head. "And the finishing touch," Ashley said. "Unicorn!" Pitch was horrified. "What have you done to my beautiful nightmares!" He cried. Jack shrugged and gave Ashley a pat on the back. "All I remember is giving her a bucket of paint and a brush with a complete makeup set and some dream dust." She grinned "I guess she had an idea"  
Pitch groaned through his sparkly mouth. "And I was starting to like ponies!"  
"We'll what do you think of them now?"  
"Go suck an egg, rabbit."  
Bunny threw more glitter on him.  
"What was that, princess sparkle-face?"  
"GO SUCK AN- ARGH! GWTH GWITTER OWTH MY MOWTH!"  
Ashley laughed her head off along with Jack. She walked over to the unicorns and stroked his colorful paint. "Oh and Pitch?" He glanced fearfully at her. "I hope you like unicorns because I may or may not have used permanent hair dye and super-glued the sparkles." She said casually while smirking and checking her nails. North came back with Pitch's bags of nightmare sand. "And I may or may not have mixed kitty litter, superglue, orange and purple glitter paint and lost a sausage in there." Pitch looked horrified and Ashley and Jack began to superglue cookies to him. "What in HECK are you doing!?" Pitch screamed and struggled with his bonds until he realised what they were doing."Wait, you're letting me go?" "No you emu brain!" Said bunnymund. "We're dropping you off somewhere where there are no shadows. The elves quarters." Sandman winked at him and tooth looked very sorry. Then north grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and stuck him in the one of his nightmare-sand-mixed-with-horrifying-things sack. "Well, see you later. If you make it out of the elves!" Said jack after they tossed pitch in the portal to the else's quarters. "You'll need a lot of cookies dude!"

The elf's quarters were truly Pitch's worst nightmare. Sunlight everywhere. In each corner and crack. He also woke up to being gnawed at alive by elves trying to eat the cookies. It also didn't help that Sandy dumped a couple of cups of eggnog on him. Pitch yelped as an elf licked his arm. "I. Am. In. My. Worst. Nightmare." He screamed. "It can't get any worse!" He moaned. But, oh it did. A scream lit up on the wall and what was displayed was deathly-THE NYAN CAT. And to top it all off, the elves started to sing too. "NYAM NYAN NYAN NYAN…" chorused millions of elves and a chicken. They began to sing while stuffing their faces with cake and cookies. All the while, the guardians gathered in a one-way hidden glass window while Jack and Ashley took pictures. "This is SO going on YouTube."

**So yeah… hope you people's liked it!**

**~Ash**


	2. Taking it's Toll

**Um… this is kinda… sad… but it will get happy in the end! K? Oh! BTW, this is Ashley. I wrote this JUST NOW. Richenny won't answer the phone :T meh. So, this is a built angst-y… but… enjoy I guess? I've been a bit depressed lately. Ill post something happy to make up for it. Later. OH! HAPPY EASTER! Ill post an Easter chapter! Sorry! Rambling. On to the story:**

**EDIT: As you can see, I… edited it to be less… depressing.**

**JammieSkies: yeah… I _was _gonna put more background about that issue, but I replaced it with something less sad. I don't like being sad (anymore anyway) :( anyway, I fixed it!**

**K, rambling again! Enjoy the edited part…**

Taking its toll  
It all started with that dang cookie.  
So, Ashley was in the kitchen at Santoff Claussen, minding her own business when she saw North's cookie jar. She hoped that he didn't mind her taking a cookie so she took one. Unfortunately,'she didn't know that there sphere elves hiding in the shadows-waiting for someone to revel the cookie's location. As soon as she left, the eleves went on a freaking frenzy trying to get a cookie! The result? SUGAR HIGH ELVES. And that is NOT. A thing to joke about. Elves gnawing on yetis, knocking down toys, fighting to the death for a cookie crumb… not a joking matter! She tried to help, only tp succeed on making the elves more crazy-for they had found cookies in her bag. And when it all ended, who was to blame? Ashley. That dumb elf ratted her out.  
"North! I didn't mean to!"  
"No! You ruined most of the toys a few weeks before Christmas! Do you know how much TIME it takes?! My yetis would have to work OVERTIME!"  
"But it was the elves-"  
"No."  
Ashley stood, shocked on how stern the guardian leader was being. Tears brimmed on the corner of her eyes. She flew off without a word-not seeing the guardian of wonder sigh and hang his head for hurting a child. Not physically, but emotionally.  
She flew as fast as she could-to get away from the Pole. She didn't stop until she reached a Forrest, millions of miles away. The guardian did nothing at first, yet all the memories came rushing down to her. She only tried to help but she ended screwing things up. "I'm worthless." She muttered. She made a personal dome around her and tears started to trickle down her pale face. Once by one by one. she didn't realize that she was sobbing until an ice-cold hand handed on her shoulder. "ashley." Her head snapped up and she found herself looking into the confused eyes of Jack. Her tears said everything and Jack pulled her into a hug. Once he released her, he asked the question that she'd been dreading. "What made you do this?"  
Once Jack had dragged her back to the Pole, he had a good… talk with North. More like him yelling. North was very appalled. He knew that Ashley was tough, but he made her… cry? It was unlike her. "I'll talk to her." He interrupted Jack and went to find Ashley in the living room. She recoiled from him and it made him wince-hurt.  
"Look, North. I-I-I didn't mean to mess up Christmas! The-the elves found the cookies and-"  
"Tis ok, child. Dingle and Phil told me everything." She looked up great fully at the elf and yeti. "I know I shouldn't of yelled at you like that. And I apologize." She nodded but he held up Please… know that we are family and we would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, yes?" She smiled up, great full, to have a fatherly figure like North. "Yes."

**EDIT: I edited it, blah blah blah yada yada. K! Hope you ROTG fans had an awesomtastiful Easter and found Bunnymund's egs!**

**~Ash**


	3. Unintentional Free-Falling

**Yay! New Drabble! Richenny here posting alone. Ashley will not answer the phone. (OOH THAT RHYMED) anyways, we were writing this after we saw that you tube video "****_Guy pushes girlfriend off a cliff"_**** and this idea kinda fell out of the sky. Lets hope you guys like and comment!**

Jack looked at the sunset over the cliff and back at Ashley. He smiled and gave her thumbs up before jumping. Right off the edge of the cliff. "Jack!" Ashley yelled as she ran to the edge. "JACK!" She suddenly fell as the momentum of the scream drove her off the edge. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact when WOOSH! She felt herself drop into an icy embrace. "Geez" she heard someone say. "You sure are heavy" Ashley opened her eyes as her saviour dropped her on the ground with a thunk. "JACK!" She yelled. Jack gave her a smile as she jumped back into his arms. "Don't EVER scare me like that EVER again!" Ashley promptly punched him in the arm. Jack winced and rubbed his sore limb. "I thought I told you that we were going rock climbing today." Jack said. Ashley blushed. "You did? I wasn't paying attention. Anyways, this isn't rock climbing!" Jack looked confused. "We'll, what is it!" Ashley motioned for him to stand on the edge of the out crop."this," she said as she pushed him off,"is falling!"

She laughed at his expression as he fell off the cliff. Even after a few minutes he didn't come up. She leaned over the edge. "Jack? jack!" She started to panic. All of a sudden, a pale hand popped out a grabbed her. She didn't even have time to scream because she was pulled onto the rocks. Ashley saw Jack's face and slapped him. "Seriously. Seeriously." She scolded him. He rubbed his pale face and winced at the red mark from her palm. "Ow!" He whined. "I thought we were going rock-climbing!" He complained.  
"Great. Where are the harnesses?"

"Jack!"  
"I'm kidding! They're right here!"

"I think they're over here." Said bunnymund. Sandman waved a map in front of his face. "Ok, ok, I'll look on the map." Suddenly north stopped. "Hey big guy, what's the idea?" Bunnymund asked. He jumped to the front only to stop in his tracks. Suddenly, tooth fell to the ground laughing. "Um, can we get some help here?" Asked upside down jack. "That would be tremendously helpful you know!" Interjected Ashley. She and jack some how got all tangled up in the harnesses and stuck in one of the bushes. Somehow. "How did this happen!" Asked tooth. "Um..." Ashley said looking hopelessly at jack. Jack sighed. "She pushed me off a cliff."

**Soooo. Yeah. Sorry that this was so short but I think You will like this. No worry! more drabbly Drabble ddabbles on the way!**


	4. A Moody Day in the Land of Love Uh Oh

**Hey everybody! Richenny here posting a new Drabble! This is still in progress so don't hate! Hope you guys like this valentine special! Oh, and any grammatical errors are due to autocorrect.**

Cupid hovered over her castle, plucking her bowstring nervously and looking out for her visitors. Surely enough, they came.

"Ashley!"  
"Cu!"  
They hugged each other and Jack stood awkwardly off the the side. Ashley laughed a bit. "Um, Jack? This is Cupid. I'm sure you've met her before, no? She is my cousin." Jack glanced at Cupid and a flash of anger crossed his eyes. "Yes." He said. "We've met." His words clipped. Ashley rolled her eyes. She started to chat with Cupid and Jack was utterly bored. Here he was, in Paris, and he had nothing to do. He picked up a falling arrow ad pretended to throw it at Ashley. The thing was? He accidentally DID throw it. But hey! If you ask him, it "slipped". It hit her square in the back. She fell towards the ground. Jack cursed mentally multiple times and flew towards her. "Ashley." He whispered. "Wake up." While Cupid screamed. "No!" Too late, Ashley opened her eyes and met Jack's. Cupid shrieked and pushed Jack away from her. She hastily pulled out the arrow. "Jack." Her voice scarily calm. "What have you done?!"

Jack looked at Cupid with confused expression. "What did I d- OOF!" Jack fell to the ground with a thunk. he looked behind himself and saw Ashley looming over him. "And that's for being here!" She screeched as she stomped off to the Arc de Triomphe. jack looked at Cupid hopelessly. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "Cu slapped him hard across the face. "You doofus! That was a mood swing arrow! I can't fix Ashley unless I get some milkweed and rowan, but the next shipments in 3 weeks." Jack looked back at Ashley. "So, mood swing. I guess she's mad at me then. What will I do until you get the next shipment?" Jack rubbed his sore face. Cupid rolled her eyes. "I don't know? Tie her up and lock her in your flat?" She threw up her hands in despair. Jack picked up the harnesses he left on the floor. "Why don't we find a nice cliff?" Jack asked. "No way ice boy!" Cupid shoved jack against the wall. "I'm leaving her with you until we can fix this mess. I trust you so you better not hurt her!" Jack winced as he felt his nose bruise. "Geeez! Who do you think I am! I wouldn't push her off a cliff for reals!" Cupid gave him a piercing stare. "Again."

Go. Find her." She said and stomped off to attend her work while trying to cure Ashley. And it was only now Jack realized he lost , a mood-swung guardian in the big city of Paris. Hard to find, right? Actually-no. Water was flowing from the streets. Fountains were calm, then bursting, then setting. The park was flooding, then suddenly stopped. Jack saw frozen ice trails that looked like footprints. "Bingo." He muttered and followed them to an ally. He started to call out Ashley's name when someone put a gag over his mouth, silencing him. He started to struggle but became woozy. Then he felt a whack on his head. The last thing he saw before he knocked out was Ashley leaning over him, waving her fingers, and mouthing "bye bye."

Jack blinked in surprise and woke up in a dark room. He started to panic as he remembered what happened. Did-did she drug me or knock me out?! He wondered. Whatever! I have to get out of here! He concluded. (No dur Jack! -_-). It was only then he realized what was missing. His staff. Jack started to panic. He got the gag off of his mouth and started to freeze the ropes off his hands. Success. He heard a laugh. And suddenly, Ashley was looming over him. With his staff. And her own replica.

"A-Ashley?!" Jack yelped a backed away. She loomed over him. "Hello, Jack." Her voice dangerously calm.  
"I-I-I swear I didn't do anything!"  
"Uh huh."  
"No really!"  
"I don't believe you." Her staff morphed into a dagger and she thrust the solid ice underneath him chin. "What was that?" She backed up to the wall when he felt something squishy squash under his foot. He quickly concocted a plan in the few seconds he had left. Water! Distraction! Quick! He blasted the floor and walls causing Ashley to fall to the ground with a thud. The ice was melting fast though. He needed to get his staff before it gets crushed underfoot and he loses his powers forever. "Oh, no. I just mad her mad. Very mad" Ashley looked down at her shoes to find them in a dismayingly soggy mess. Jack panicked and then saw the arrow he had nearly crushed. An arrow! He picked up glancing back at Ashley who was rapidly approaching and cursing under her breath. He picked up the safest looking arrow and held it up high. the soggy arrow was a scratched up blue and had a squishy cloud thingy in replace for an arrowhead. It was bent In the side and looked very sad and poor looking. "Well, this better work." Said jack as he drew back his arm. He watched as the arrow struck home and struck Ashley in the back. The Gray cloud evaporated and looked as if it was being soaked in by the moody little girl. Suddenly, when the smoke cleared, Ashley crumpled into a little heap.

Jack quickly grabbed his abandoned staff and strode over to her side. He poked her with his staffed and scanned her for any harm. Suddenly, she stirred. "Surge mdont loffdd fifhhd." Ashley groaned. Jack picked her off the ground mad had her stand up straight. Suddenly he noticed her shoulders shaking. "What's wrong" he inquired. "Meanie!" She yelled as she ran off into the streets of Paris.  
All over Paris, the water fountains acted up again, and Ashley flew off somewhere sobbing. Streets were flooded. Rain was pounding down. Water was everywhere. Jack had to find Cupid. Like NOW."Oh no. Sad arrow. I should have known!" He face palmed himself. "Stupid!" Suddenly, he felt something fly by his ear. Cupid landed in front of him tapping her foot and a frown on her face. "Care too explain?" She asked motioning to the flooded street. "Er..."

Cupid threw up her arms and sighed in despair. She tends to do that a lot jack noted. "You don't pick up a random arrow and throw it at someone! she screeched. "It wasn't my fault! I-" Cupid held up her hand. "Look. I don't care whose fault it is. I received the rowan and milkweed shipment and made the antidote." she held up a red stained arrow that had leaves intertwined within the shaft. Jack heels it up for inspection. "Are you sure it will work?" He asked Cupid rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Of course it'll work! Of course, I haven't used these ever since my junior days Though. I do think I can tell one arrow From another." Jack pretended to look offended. "That stings Cupid! he smiled and winked at her. "Hey!" Cupid yelled punching him in the arm. "This is NOT the time to be flirty!" She gave him a sly smile though. "I will take that offer of coffee though when this is all over." Jack flew up in the air. "Alright. You are paying!"

**Ok. So, this isn't over yet. Ashley and I will write the ending, and post a new Drabble soon! And please comment in the ... Comments... And we will get started on some new stuff soon!**


	5. CANDY!

**Hello fellow ROTG fans! I come with a new drabble! Richenny helped me write this, btw!**

**QueenRegent: We're so glad you like our story! Thanks for reviewing, too. More funny stuffz on the way! :D**

**so anyway, I had this idea where Jack and I go sugar-high on Halloween and Richenny is just there, regretting taking us to get candy :) (This would happen in real life… I don't think she'd go trick or treating with me anytime soon…)**

"Halloween!" Ashley squealed. "Free candy!" Jack chorused. "Oh no." Richenny cringed.

Ashley was fixing her costume when she heard a sharp knock on her door. "Ash! You done yet?" It was Richenny. "I want candy!" Jack. "It will rot your teeth!" Tooth scolding Jack. Ashley whipped open her door. "Ready!" She said, swinging her basket. "Let's go!" She looped her arms through Jack's and Richenny's and dragged them out the door. "Candy!" They shouted. Jack was dressed as the wolf and Richenny as Amelia Earhart. Richenny was Amelia because she admired her to be the first woman to fly. Ashley was Red because it was her favorite fairy tale. And Jack was the wolf because he loved scaring Ashley.  
"Let's start in Burgess." Jack suggested and a Yeti handed him a snow globe. "Burgess." He said and threw the globe. They quickly stepped in the portal and started collecting candy-starting on Jamie's street. "Hey jack!" Yelled a little mummy. "Jamie! How are you doing!" Jamie peeped around to see Ashley and Richenny standing off to the side. "Who are they?" Jamie asked clutching jacks hand. "Oh, some guardian friends of mine helping me collect candy." Richenny bent down to talk to Jamie. "Don't eat all you're candy in one night young man! You'll get a tummy ache!" She poked his stomach and Jamie giggled. Ashley groaned and rolled her eyes. "We won't get ANY candy to eat if we keep talking! Come on guys!" She dragged them along. "Jamie, wanna come?" She asked. He looked at his watch. "Sure! Curfews at ten anyways." Jack grinned. So did Jamie. "Glad to have you back jack." Jack winked. "I never left."  
After a few hours (it was 8 when they left) they had to take Jamie home. He had fallen asleep from extreme sugar rush ("Tooth's not gonna like that." Richenny had said.) in Jack's arms. "He's so cute." Ashley said when Jack laid him down gently on his bed. She kissed him forehead. "Night James." She said ad watched Jack make it snow from the window. "By the way," Richenny started as they walked down the dark street. "Where's Soph?"  
"Oh, she went home early. Probably sleeping now."  
"I don't have enough candy." Ashley pouted. Richenny peeked at her basket. It was filled to the top, almost overflowing. "What do you mean you don't have enough candy?!" She said. "This will only last me for a few days." She complained. "Given we don't eat it all tonight first." Jack smirked. "Let's go, you two." Richenny pulled the good of Ashley's cape and the scruff of Jack's costume. Then she pulled out a snow globe, said "Santoff Clussen" and they arrived at the Pole. "NORTH!" Ashley shouted. "WE'RE HOME!" Jack chorused. "You got good candy, yes?"  
"YES!"  
"Don't eat too much!"  
"No promises!" They shouted and ran to the living room to devour their sweets.  
It has been thirty minutes since they've gotten home and Jack and Ashley had eaten half of their candy. Richenny was going crazy. "This is good candy. Candy candy candy!" Ashley shrieked and laughed insanely. Jack was holding a king-sized chocolate bar and slowly eating it as he laid down on his back, watching the ceiling fan spin. "THE BLADES LOOK LIKE CHOCOLATE BARS!" He drawled.  
"No, NO, NNOOOO!" Richenny was running around the living room trying to herd up the wolf and the red riding hood. "This is bad. Very BAD!" She said looking through Ashley's candy basket and jacks Halloween sack. They were right about empty with a couple of raisin packs left over. "Tooth is going to KILL me for not hiding their candy." She moaned. Jack and Ashley have been basically JUMPING off the walls for the last 7 hours non-stop. Suddenly, she saw a little green bird whiz zing through the air. "Tooth?" She asked cautiously. She was in it. Big time! The little bird pecked at her aviator goggles leaving a chocolate streak over the glass. "Baby tooth!" She inspected her beak closer. "Is that… CHOCOLATE?!"  
"ASHLEY! JACK! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"  
Ashley slowly got up from the couch and dragged a sleeping Jack off the floor and to Richenny. "Yes?" She asked innocently. "Did. You. Feed. Baby. Tooth. CHOCOLATE?!" She shrieked. They both turned to Baby Tooth, who was zipping around in the room in a blue/yellow blur, hitting walls and windows. Her screaming woke Jack up. "Huh?" He muttered. Ashley slapped him. "Why'd you feed baby tooth chocolate?!" He smiled idiotically. "Because she wanted it." He drawled. Suddenly, Ashley heard a knock on the door. "Ooh! Is it more candy!" Baby tooth new the knock anywhere. "Cheep cheep!" Richenny looked at the little bird pecking at the door. "Tooth? TOOTH! Jack! Ashley! Get over here!" She looked at there once white and shiny teeth. "No, No, NOO! Guys, go brush your teeth!" She watched as jack dragged a sleepy Ashley to the bathroom. "And baby tooth!" The little fairy bird turned her head. "Cheep cheep?" Richenny was basically jumping up and down. "Yeah! Help me clean up, and I'll give you a WHOLE JUMBO SIZE GUMMY BEAR!" Faster than the speed of light, the bird whiz zed around the couch and table picking up all the wrappers while Richenny picked up all the fallen pillows and filled their candy baskets with raisins, apples, and carrots. "This better work..." Suddenly, she hears a knock at the door. "Hello? Baby tooth? Is that you? It's me tooth." She crossed her fingers hoping that the little bird wouldn't give any thing away. "Cheep cheep!" The room went silent. Then she heard tooth scream out, "WHAT! WHO GAVE BABY TOOTH CANDY!"

**Ooh, Tooth's maaaadddd. jack's gonna get it now! Well, end of Drabble! We're working on PJO drabbles soon, too so expect that! Bye my peoples!**

**~Ash**


	6. A Moody Day in the Land of Love Im Sorry

**Hey! It's Ashleyyyyyy. Well, Richenny and I FINALLY got around to finishing the 2-Part Cupid special! Anyways… here youse go!**

"Argh! Ashley! Where are you." Jack gritted his teeth, holding the arrow that would cute his emotional friend. He tried to follow the water again, but everything was flooded. It started to rain again. 'Ugh. Ashley' he thought and put the arrow in his pocket while putting his hood on. He heard familiar sobbing down an alley. He cautiously followed it. "A-Ashley?" He muttered and carefully made his way down the alley. She was sobbing. He reached her and cringed when she trembled at the sight if him. "D-Dont kill me!" She whimpered a d started to cry again, making the rain pour harder on them. He stared at her in shock. "Ashley." He touched her arm and she shivered, and it wasn't from his cold touch. "Don't hurt me." She whispered.  
"I won't hurt you." It rained harder and a jack held Ashley. Once she stopped trembling, he said "Sorry." And jammed the arrow in the square of her back.  
Ashley woke up in a poofy bed with jack snoring in the chair next to her. "Hey, jack. Jack!" Her yelling made him fall out of the chair. She cringed. "Sorry..." Jack hugged her. "No, I should be sorry. It was all my fault this all happened and-" Ashley took a good look at him." What are you talking about?" Jack was at a lost for words. "D-don't you remember?" Cupid appeared in the doorway. "Ah! It seems our little miss has woken up. Jack, i need to talk to you. Ashley, there is the worlds largest gummy worm in the fridge. Go ahead, it's all yours!" Ashley sprinted out of bed and hugged Cupid. "Thanks cu! Jack, you'll be alright?" He gave her a sparkly white grin. "Yeah. Get out of here! Unless you want me to eat the candy first..." She smacked his arm. "NEVER!" Cupid led jack to a bench at the foot of the bed. "She won't remember anything hon. I made sure that all the fountains were fixed up too. The gummy worm is infused with forget me gel. If you don't want to remember this trip, just take a bite and-" jack hugged her unexpectedly. "Thanks Cupid. Do you forgive me?" Cupid seemed surprised. "We'll of course. Ashley is fine and-" jack shook his head. "No, about last time." Cupid winked at him. "What last time?" She shooed him out the door. "There are some cookies with your name on them! Ashley is going to find them soon!" He grinned and ran out the door. "Thanks Cupid. For everything."

**Well, we hope you like it! We're also starting (another) new story, and Richenny created an OC that stars in it, Aaron Lore (the spirit of Fall). *whispers* I SHIP RARON! What Richenny? I didn't say anything… hehe. Be sure to check it out! Byeeeeee!**

**~Ash**


	7. Spirit Dog

**WOAHZ HEY GUYZZZZZZZ. Long time no writing huh? IM SOWWY. *gives cookie* herez cookie. Oh, it's Ashley. Well, here's a ROTG small little Drabble for you peoples.**

The four spirits strolled down Central Park, taking in the gloomy Manhattan day. "I love gloomy days." Ashley said. Jack made it lightly snow. "Richenny? Do you hear that barking sound?" Aaron asked. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Cause it's probably a DOG Aaron. It'll pass right through us. Let's keep walking." In fact, a white/silver greyhound pup came bounding down their way, staring right at them. "Is it just me or is that dog staring at us?" Jack muttered. Ashley waved it away. "It should pass through us… unfortunately." They kept walking and when they came across the dog, it jumped up on Ashley, knocked her down, and started licking her face. The other three stared in shock. "A spirit pup."

They took the puppy back to the workshop. Then they decided to name him Argentum. "'Silver.' In Latin. Like his coat." She said as she watched Argentum wrestle with a pillow. The others nodded. "RIMSY-KORSAKOV! WHAT IS THAT?!" North yelped pointing at the puppy (who, playfully barked at the Russian Santa). "Um… that's our spirit greyhound-puppy, Argetum." Aaron responded. "Can we keep him?" They all chorused. "No!" North said. "Too much responsibility! And too much mess. Dogs make mess." North added. "Whyyyyyyyyyy." Ashley complained. "We can take care of him!" Richenny said. North considered. "I will have the Yetis make a room for Argentum. But, he is your responsibility. I imagine he will go into the real world, spirit world, and other time realms so I do not think you should worry much." North smiled. "But!" He said and sent them stern looks. "If he messed up workshop, then you are all on Naughty list!" He laughed. "But we're already on the naughty list!" Jack and Ashley chorused. "Then you two go on the nice list!" North chuckled and left them to their new puppy.

**yeah… I have more drabbles that ill (maybe) post. BYES.**

**~ASHLEYYYYYYYYYYYYY**


	8. WATERRRRRRR

**"Back so soon?" YERPADERPA. Sorry. I think I'm on a sugar high e-e YEAH MOST LIKELY. OH AND IT'S ASHLEY. IF U COULDNT TELL MY MY SCREAMING. OK ON WITH THE STORY.**

"Hey North?" Ashley knocked on his workshop door. He looked up from his latest toy: a T-Rex made out of ice. "Yes?" He asked.  
"Can I talk to you?" She said shakily. "Of course, child. What is bothering you?" He asked. She took a deep breath. "Well, I've given this a lot of thought, and I'm the guardian of water right?" North slowly nodded his head. "Yes…"  
"Well, isn't the body made out of 60-70% water?" North narrowed his eyes. "Go on."  
"So, I could basically control the human and animal body." She said quietly. North considered this. "Have you tried it?" Ashley shrugged. "I asked Phil to make me a 3-D model of the body with the average amount of water in it." North nodded. "… And?" She sighed. "I could make it do whatever I wanted–but it's still rusty." She muttered. North's eyes widened. "Are you sure it would actually work on a human being?" North wondered. She shrugged. "Let's find out. Now I'm going to make you do something but you don't know what it is. If you actually DO it, then… I can control the human and animal bodies."

Ashley had North stand in the middle of his office. "Ready?" North nodded and she held out an arm and concentrated. 'Jump up and down.' She thought. And concentrated harder. Slowly, but surely, North started to bounce up and down in sync with her arm. His eyes widened with wonder. "Shostakovich!" He exclaimed. "I didn't do that myself!" She smiled and stood up. "Thanks north. But… can you not tell the others about this? I want them… to find out on their own." She smirked and north chuckled. "Ok, run along." She dashed out of the office to find… jack.

"Hey Jack!" She said sweetly. He glanced up at her weirdly. "Ashley. I know that tone. What did you do?" He immediately responded. She laughed lightly–smirk hiding under her innocent barrier. "Nothing. But, can you do the chicken dance for me?" She used the same tone. He stared at her and checked her forehead. "Are you ok?" He studied her face. "And no, I won't do the chicken dance for you." She smirked. "Fine." She said. "Ill do it myself." She distanced her self and concentrated 'Chicken dance, Jack. DO IT' he stared at her and took a step forward, but ended up waving his arms and legs flail about. "ASHLEY! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" He said in a panicked state. "My new powers to control the body that's what!" She said brightly and released him. He stared at her. "You're joking right." She hugged him. "Nope! And I can basically make you do whatever I want you to." She said jokingly. Jack thought about this. "Does it work on anthropomorphic rabbits?" He asked hopefully. She smiled. "Let's find bunny."

**HAHAHA. WATER BENDERRRRRRR. If you couldn't tell, I based it off of an episode of Avatar, where katara blood bends. *sighs* wells good episode. OH AMD AVATAR N ROTG DONT BELONG TO ME. K BYE.**

**~Ashley**


End file.
